1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to trampolines and trampoline frames. More specifically, this invention relates to “waterfall”-shaped trampolines and trampoline frames configured to support a rebounding mat that extends from a horizontal plane into a vertical plane that is below the horizontal plane.
2. The Relevant Technology
Trampolines have become popular in both competitive and recreational settings involving jumping and/or bouncing into the air. Children and adults alike use trampolines for activities ranging from athletic training and physical therapy to birthday parties and simple leisure. Trampolines can be found in residential yards, athletic and fitness facilities, and commercial businesses that provide trampolines for private and public use.
A traditional trampoline includes a frame that suspends a rebounding mat in a horizontal position above the ground with springs that provide a bouncing effect. The frame is typically made of steel or other metal strong enough to suspend the rebounding mat off the ground while a user jumps on the rebounding mat. A recent trend in trampoline jumping involves the use of a landing area (like a foam or ball pit) close to the trampoline, into or onto which a jumper can land following a jump or bounce on the trampoline.
One disadvantage to using traditional trampolines is the potential for bodily injury caused by coming into contact with the springs and/or surface of the metal trampoline frame when dismounting or jumping into the foam pit, even if the springs and/or frame are covered by a pad. For instance, trampoline users who approach the edge of the rebounding mat in preparation for jumping into the pit may land on the springs and/or frame instead. Jumpers may also fail to completely clear the edge of the trampoline frame and be injured while entering the pit.
Accordingly, there are a number of disadvantages to the use of traditional horizontal trampolines, especially when used in combination with landing areas such as foam or ball pits, into or onto which a user can dismount or land following a fall, jump, or bounce.